ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Ah! The Goddess and the Queen of the School!
Series 1 Episode 4 Alternate Title (Anime Works): Ah! The Queen and the Goddess Brief Synopsis Keiichi is adjusting to his newfound fortune, and living arrangement, with Belldandy. Meanwhile, Sayoko is on the warpath against Belldandy. Refusing to lose her title as Queen of the Campus against this upstart “Goddess,” she uses all the tools at her disposal to discredit the new “exchange student.” When she turns her scheming eyes on Keiichi, however, she risks the wrath of the System Force. Full Synopsis The day begins with a scene of domestic bliss, as Belldandy opens up the Temple to the morning air. Keiichi is a bit bemused at a Goddess making breakfast for him, but Belldandy seems to be taking their circumstances in stride. When Keiichi has to leave for University, however, Belldandy asks to come along. Back at Nekomi Tech, numerous hopeful suitors shower Sayoko Mishima with flowers, chocolates, concert tickets, and words of adoration. Things change abruptly, however, when Keiichi arrives on the scene with the stunning Belldandy. Sayoko’s admirers suddenly become Belldandy’s admirers, and Sayoko seems ready to take on this new challenge to her power. Belldandy seems concerned with all the sudden attention, and naively thinks it is because something is about to happen to Keiichi. Keiichi, on the other hand, is well aware that the Goddess has taken the spotlight, and is concerned about what might happen because of all the scrutiny. As if to confirm his fears, Tamiya and Otaki arrive on the scene. They immediately let out the fact that Belldandy and Keiichi are living together when they ask for Belldandy’s address, supposedly so that they can send Keiichi’s stuff there. Hearing the scandalized whispers from the surrounding students, Belldandy asks what everyone means by the words “shacking up together,” and why it would “break her parents’ hearts” if they found out about their living arrangement. While Keiichi fumbles for an explanation about what living together means to a relationship, Tamiya decides to take Belldandy on a tour of the campus. He also decides that he needs Keiichi to get something from the clubhouse. When Tamiya tries to walk off with Belldandy the System Force kicks in to stop him. An errant soccer ball comes flying off the field, rips through some fencing, and crashes into Tamiya’s face, leaving him sprawled out on the ground. The next scene shows Keiichi and Belldandy sandwiched between the two seniors, in a lecture that Keiichi isn’t even supposed to be at. Sayoko enters, and upon seeing her new rival, she informs Belldandy that she is sitting in her seat. In her mind, Sayoko believes that if Belldandy gives up her seat, she has admitted defeat, but if she doesn’t, she’ll be viewed as a spoiled brat. She is defeated when Belldandy simply makes room on the bench for Sayoko in her usual good-natured way. The professor enters and notices Belldandy, and when he hears her rather unusual name Keiichi interjects that she is a new exchange student that doesn’t know the language very well. Since all of the boys have moved to the center section of the class to be near Belldandy, they all chime in that Keiichi is speaking the absolute truth. Back outside, Belldandy and Keiichi happen to meet with the Dean of the University, but Otaki rushes in and pulls Keiichi away. It appears Sayoko has enlisted the aid of Professor Osawa, who is a rival of Professor Kakuta that asked Belldandy for her name in his lecture. Thinking that his colleague is trying to falsely inflate his attendance numbers, he is feverishly trying to track down evidence that Belldandy isn’t a real exchange student. With a little help from a simple spell from Belldandy, Keiichi manages to hack into the University’s files and insert Belldandy as an exchange student. Professor Osawa sees the file for Belldandy suddenly appear on his computer, and vows to keep digging for the truth. Otaki then glues the record books shut, Tamiya pushes a bookshelf on top of the professor, and Otaki finishes him off by putting a fan at an open window to blow all the professor’s papers to kingdom come. Belldandy naively asks if it was alright to allow the two to do all of that, and Keiichi doesn’t really have an answer for her. Arriving on the scene, Sayoko finds Professor Osawa a broken man who no longer cares about Belldandy’s status. Sayoko is suitably impressed by Belldandy’s (supposed) tenacity. While they are enjoying a quiet moment outside on the grass, Keiichi remembers how Sayoko snubbed him when he asked her for a date, and he wonders what has come over her all of a sudden. As if thinking of the devil made her appear, Sayoko shows up and informs Belldandy that Professor Osawa needs to see her. With her rival gone, Sayoko edges in closer and begins flirting heavily with Keiichi, all the while imagining how humiliated Belldandy would be to lose her “boyfriend.” Sayoko goes on to say how she has admired Keiichi from afar, because her father worked at an auto plant, and seeing Keiichi tinker with his bike sets her heart afire. In the midst of her flirting, a bucket of water is poured onto her head from a window above, courtesy of the System Force. Undaunted, Sayoko continues to try and woo Keiichi, only to have a large dog appear out of nowhere to chase her away. Meanwhile, the Dean is talking with Belldandy and having tea (with Professor Osawa laid out on a couch nearby). When Belldandy finally leaves the office, she finds Sayoko hiding behind a hedge, and informs her that Professor Osawa was actually taking a break and didn’t need to see her at all. Sayoko tries to get Belldandy to show her “true colors,” by saying she knows Belldandy must be angry that she just made a pass on her man. Belldandy remains calm, however, and when Sayoko asks her straight-out who she really is, Belldandy replies that she is a Goddess. Amazed by the audacity of that statement, Sayoko renews her challenge and asserts that she will never lose her title as Queen to Belldandy. Unintentionally getting in a dig, Belldandy asks her of what country she is a Queen. In one last ditch attempt to steal Keiichi, Sayoko appears and offers to drive Keiichi home. Belldandy assures Keiichi that the System Force would only come into effect if someone were trying to tear them apart, but since Sayoko is only taking him home there should be no problem. Keiichi isn’t as convinced of Sayoko’s pure motives, but he is forced into the car by Miss Mishima anyway. This leads to a very frustrating time for Sayoko, and she is trying to take Keiichi to the ocean to view the sunset, but is stopped by roadblocks, construction, and even a procession of ducks across the street. The System Force has blocked all her avenues, and Keiichi asks to be taken home. Undeterred, Sayoko makes one final play, asking if he loves her. This is such an obvious attempt to come between him and Belldandy that the System Force takes drastic measures, causing a tower to begin falling towards the car. Unable to make it to Keiichi in time, Belldandy covers her eyes as she hears the tower crash down. Luckily, Keiichi already knew that Sayoko isn’t in love with him, so the tower falls onto the roof of a passing delivery truck, sparing the car and its occupants. He gently informs Sayoko that he had asked her out before, but she had told him to get lost. Cheerfully, he informs her that it does make him feel good that she is trying to hit on him now. Sayoko is thwarted and Belldandy appears to take Keiichi home. Later, Sayoko is thinking about Keiichi and how he was able to smile even as he reminded her that she had snubbed him. Her doorbell rings, and when she hears that it is Keiichi at the door, she eagerly rushes to open it. She is less enthused when she sees Belldandy beside him, but when Belldandy offers to share some food she had made too much of, Sayoko invites them in. Unfortunately, the entire dormitory of Keiichi’s seniors was also tagging along to try the cooking, so she has invited them all in by accident. Even as they push in, Otaki gives Belldandy her new student ID from the Dean. Sayoko realizes she’ll have to put up with Belldandy till graduation, and plaintively screams, “WHY, WHY, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!” From MangaWiki, a Wikia wiki.